


Sit Still

by crackleviolet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Zen's pov, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:57:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackleviolet/pseuds/crackleviolet
Summary: Written for Zen's birthday 2017 // MC Blindfolds Zen





	

**“Hold still.”**

Her fingers were soft against his hair and deft against the blindfold. Ordinarily he might have kissed them; soft, butterfly touches that left her fingertips tingling from the momentary connection, but he followed her command instead, sitting obediently at the edge of the bed.

He had chosen the blindfold for its emerald sheen, which seemed somewhat ironic in retrospect. The moment he put it on, it no longer mattered what colour it was.

The blindfold had not been his idea, but he embraced it wholeheartedly when Seohyun brought it up. She had been wiping off her makeup at the time and fought off any of his attempts at kisses with the declaration that she looked terrible and he was being absurd.

“Now who’s being absurd?” He had asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. “No matter what happens, I’ll always think you’re beautiful.”

And at that, she had pouted at their reflections in the bathroom mirror.

“Really? And what if you couldn’t see me?”

“Hey, hey now! I loved you even before I knew what you looked like.”

It was an honest response, if an automatic one, that gave rise to his present situation; naked save for a blindfold of brilliant green. He leaned into her hands as she finished its fastenings and sighed at the sound of her voice.

“No peeking!”

The first time he heard her voice, it had not sounded out of the ordinary. It was only later, as events grew complicated that he returned to it like a favourite recording. He was curious how her voice might sound at a different pitch; slurring through the fog of sleep or sighing into his touches. He was curious by nature, but her voice stirred something else in him.

The part of him that fell silent as she stroked his jawline before taking two slow steps back.

“Watch me,” she said, knowing of course that he could not. With a thud, she shed her nightgown and Zen was left to his imagination.

He remembered sharing drinks with V a week after the RFA party and discussing matters of a varying nature. The one that stayed with him the most was V lighting his pipe and musing, half drunk, that it was only after he lost his sight that he truly began to see. And at the time Zen had laughed and taken away his drink.

In that moment, however, he thought he understood.

He mapped her body as he had once mapped the stars and in his mind there was moonlight shining through her hair. He had been so obsessed with the thought of her voice that when he first turned to her on the roof, he was taken aback by how she looked with stars in her eyes.

And he thought that he knew then that he loved her. Or maybe it wasn’t then. Maybe it was the first time she laughed and her nose crinkled or she sang in an impassioned manner to the song on the radio that he hated.

“Come here,” he said.

He wanted to touch her. Picturing her naked wasn’t enough. But she took several steps away instead.

“Not just yet,” she said, giggling like she did whenever she changed the radio station.

There was a creak. The furniture shifted on the other sound of the room and then

Silence

For a brief moment, he wondered if he should reach for her or get up to search.

“Hey,” he said, “honey, let me-”

And then he heard it. The soft sound of fingers against flesh- though not his body and certainly not his fingers. He would not have noticed the wet sound that followed with his eyes open, though it left him reaching to grip the mattress.

He knew that sound from slipping his own hand into her underwear or reaching round the curve of her ass in search of the spot that would send her into a frenzy.

“Now just a second,” he said, wondering if she meant for him to beg.

“Would you like me to stop?” She asked, sighing into each word.

And even though he wanted nothing more than for his fingers to be the ones bringing moans to her lips, he shook his head.

“No,” he said.

As sad as it was that he was not touching her, nobody else was either. From behind his blindfold, he drank in her every movement; the friction of her fingers and even the arches of her back as whatever it was she sat on shifted.

“I love the noise that you’re making,” he said.

“Do you now.”

Zen wanted so many things in that moment. He wanted to bury his face in her wet opening. He wanted to roll backwards with her onto the bed and talk for hours. He wanted her to leave nail marks on his back and soft kisses to his forehead, but in place of any of those things he bit his bottom lip and reached for his dick.

He had been getting hard ever since Seohyun put on the blindfold and her little display hadn’t helped. He hissed with pleasure as he wrapped his hand around his cock and slid it up the shaft in time with Seohyun’s own, only to sigh himself as Seohyun made a noise of disapproval and stopped.

“Sit still,” she said and he whined, wanting her to touch him.

They had agreed on a word beforehand; a singular catchall word that would end the scene for any reason. He considered using it, but refrained and in the end reached down to grip the mattress and buck his hips to Seohyun’s rhythm.

She stopped before she came, though he knew she was close from the manner of her breathing.

It was at that point that she left her spot and he listened to each one of her steps as she approached him. He could scarcely believe it as she leaned down to kiss him. It almost felt overwhelming to have her in such close proximity, where he could take in the scent of her shampoo and the warmth of her body.

He reached out to cradle her waist and sigh into her stomach, wanting so many different things in that moment and not knowing where to begin. He had only been wearing a blindfold and she had only been sitting on the other side of the room, but he felt as if they had been apart for much longer.

“Honey,” he said. “I missed you.”

It was a dumb thing to say and she laughed the moment she heard it, but the laughter was swiftly followed with dozens of kisses.

“Hey, hey, you can’t just kiss me every time I say something silly,” he said, all the while leaning into her lips.

“Of course I can’t,” she said, climbing up onto his lap. “I’d never stop!”

Zen pouted, meaning to feign hurt, but Seohyun took the initiative and pecked him on the lips, which left him smiling. They rolled back onto the bed, Zen immediately reaching up to cup one of Seohyun’s breasts in one hand, all while reaching the other between her thighs.

She gasped when he sank one finger and then two deep between her folds, responding in kind and leaving him quivering as her lips brushed his chest. Not for the first time, he wished that he could have seen her. Her lips were soft, her hair brushed his body every time that she moved and he would have given anything to see it as clearly as it played out across his other senses.

“Seohyun…” He said, reaching out for her hair. “Seohyun, I-”

She had reached his lower stomach and the mental image of her sitting there, so close to his cock, cleared his mind of any other thought. He knew that there was every chance she was positioned in some other way that did not fit his imagination. That said, the idea that she might be was a powerful one and left him unable to think of anything else.

“Seohyun,” he said, gripping hold of the covers.

His imagination was running wild and no longer made any sense; he knew where Seohyun was in reality, but in his imagination he saw her sinking onto his cock. 

“Sit still,” she said, her breath hot against his skin.

“Babe, I,” he said, imagining her bent across the couch in his front room even though he knew they were in the bedroom. “Babe please.”

When he least expected it, she ran her tongue across the base of his shaft and he inhaled sharply, burying his fingers in her hair. He held his breath at the sensation of her licking up towards the head and pausing momentarily before wrapping her lips around it. In his head she looked at him first, dark eyed and beautiful. Perhaps she even smiled too, though through the fog he couldn’t be sure.

She’d told him to be still but he arched his back right off the bed and tugged her by the hair as she began to suck.

“B-baby,” he said, trembling at the sound of her spitting into her hand. “Baby, you-”

He moaned and laid back into the pillows as she slid her hand up and down the length of his cock, drawing pure and unblemished incoherency from his lips.

In the end, the only syllable to make a degree of sense was “fuck”- right as she lowered her lips back onto his cock.

He wished that he could see her. It took everything he had not to peep through the blindfold and watch her bobbing head. That said, not being able to see her was a sensation all of its own.

It was a beautiful agony, matched only when she did not allow him to come. Instead she left him a moment or two to compose himself before straddling his waist.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek, all while he shivered at the tickle of her eyelashes.

“Would you like me to ride you?”

His heart skipped a beat in his chest and his mouth suddenly running dry. He couldn’t nod fast enough. He was starting to think it was all a dream and he’d wake up in a mess.

She rifled through the bedside drawer, for a condom most likely, and kissed his forehead before sitting up onto her knees and reaching back for his dick.

After putting the condom on him, she sank down slowly and even behind the blindfold he thought he saw stars.

He reached out his hands as she rolled her hips, adjusting until she could take him completely. She gripped onto his hands with the same incoherency taking over her that had taken him before.

She laced her hands in his and leaned backwards to go deeper; Zen making sure all of the while that as she lowered her hips onto him, he bucked his back up, leaving them both gasping on the instances they collided.

“Zen,” she gasped, her pace becoming erratic. “Take the blindfold off.”

He had been waiting for her instruction and yet it took him by surprise. He all but tore at the fastenings and tossed aside the material, squinting as he took in the room that had almost become unfamiliar to him.

And then he saw Seohyun; Seohyun with her disheveled hair and smudged makeup, back arched and thighs quivering.

“So beautiful,” he choked. “Seohyun…”

He sat up to kiss her, only to change his mind and push her over into her back.

“Didn’t I tell you?” He said as she smiled up at him in a daze of unbridled lust. “I still think you’re perfect.”

“Remind me later,” she said, “right now just fuck me.”

He kissed her forehead softly before parting her legs and pushing in, taking those first few slow and steady thrusts. Ordinarily, they would have fucked for far longer, changing the pace and position several times to keep going. This time was different, though. They were both on the cusp and ready for release, without the patience for another round of playful teasing.

They did not come far apart, Seohyun digging her nails into the small of his back and guiding his thrusts. Seohyun was consumed first, pleading with him not to stop as she clawed at the sheets. And then

“Oh F-!”

Zen squeezed his eyes shut as he came, holding himself taught and gripping onto Seohyun for dear life.

When he opened his eyes again, he realised she was smiling up at him, no doubt satisfied at having watched him come so completely undone.

And as quickly as everything had started, it was over. They laid in self satisfied silence, bundled beneath the bed sheets and tangled in one another.

“Say, babe?”

“Mmm?”

“I really did love you before I saw you.”

They were both tired from the effort and ultimately Seohyun’s response was to smile and tap him on the nose.

“I know you did.”

And then, laying her head on his chest.

“But thank you all the same.”

 


End file.
